


7:05

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Break Up, Reader is Not Nice, WARNING: READER IS A BITCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Gone.That’s all she was to him.





	7:05

Gone. 

 

That’s all she was to him.

 

Peter wants to admit that it hurt, but he hasn’t left his room long enough to have a conversation. 

 

Laying on his bed, he kept playing the voicemail she left him. 

 

“Damn, so you’re probably out right now, swinging around or whatever.” She pauses. “It’s over. I wish things could be different, but they aren’t, so I’m sorry.” She rushes out before ending the call. 

 

That was the last message she left for him before blocking his number. At least he assumes his number is blocked because none of his texts or calls had gone through. He didn’t know what he had done to make her do this, the only thing coming to his mind were the good memories. 

 

Laying on the couch with a dumb movie on, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her middle. He remembers the way her comfortable weight felt on top of him, the way her hair always smelt like roses, the way her hand would reach up to play with his hair. 

 

Sitting in the library together, books spread out in front of them while they study for finals. Peter thinks back to the little crinkle in her nose as she tried to focus on the words on the page. He misses the way her hair looked like a nest in its bun and the baggy sweatshirt that used to be his. He remembers how excited she was when they got the grades back and she had gotten a few points higher than him. Her smile could have blinded the sun that day. 

 

As Peter lays motionless on the bed, thoughts focused only on her, his friends worry with his Aunt outside the door.

 

“We have to get him out of there.” Ned whispers. May nods in agreement. 

 

“Please. Get him out of the house. He needs it.” May asks. Ned nods and looks to a disinterested MJ. 

 

“Okay let’s do this.” MJ says getting up from the armchair and slowly opening the door to Peter’s room. 

 

The scene is nearly appalling. Peter lays in the center of an unmade bed, he turned to look at the picture of him and Y/N on his nightstand. 

 

“Hey, Pete.” Ned whispers, knowing how to deal with a grieving Peter, even if it’s the death of a relationship instead of the death of an uncle or parent. He sits on the edge of the bed and slowly moves his hand to flip over the picture. 

 

“I’m not leaving Ned.” Peter groans. Of course, he’s grateful for Ned and MJ caring about him, but at the moment he can’t bring himself to care. 

 

“Come on, let’s just go to the mall or something.” MJ says. Peter huffs.

 

“May send you guys in?” 

 

“We sent ourselves, we’re worried about you Peter. What Y/N did was shitty, but you gotta get out of this bed.” Ned says, eyes softening as Peter’s eyes water a bit. 

 

“I don’t want to. All I want is an explanation, but I don’t think I could bear to look at her right now.” Peter mumbles. 

 

“Sometimes there is no explanation. Things are just like that.” MJ says. After a loud groan, Peter slowly peels the blankets away from his body.

 

“Thirty minutes at the mall.” Peter grumble before slamming the bathroom door shut. Ned grins up at MJ.

 

“Progress!” He smiles. 

 

“How is going back to anger a good thing?” 

 

“Peter does things differently than we do MJ. He’s been through so much loss, I think his grief cycle’s fucked up or something.” Ned explains.

 

“Huh, Parker’s still got some mystery to him.” MJ smiles. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Timer starts now.” Peter says the moment they enter the mall. His hair’s still wet from the quick shower he took, and the sweats and baggy sweatshirt he threw on are doing a great job at hiding his ripped Spider-Man body. 

 

“So glad you’re having fun Parker.” MJ says, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

 

“I’m not doing this to have fun. I just want May to think I’m fine so she’ll stop worrying.” Peter says, a scowl present on his lips.

 

That’s when he notices the familiar head of hair he used to spend his time running his fingers through. Part of him wants to turn around and sprint back to his safe bed, but another part of him wants the explanation he believes he deserves. 

 

That is until he notices the guy walking right behind her. She turns around to face the unknown guy and smiles wide. He grabs her hand and plants a kiss on her knuckles. 

 

Peter feels sick. 

 

“Timer’s up, let’s go.” Peter says, not taking his eyes off Y/N. 

 

“Dude it’s been like two- oh.” Ned starts. He saw Y/N. With another guy. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” MJ says shaking her head. Either Y/N can move on really fast, or she was cheating on Peter. 

 

Ned wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulder’s and leads his shell-shocked best friend to the parking lot. 

 

“I guess I got my explanation.” Peter laughs. Ned and MJ share a concerned look as Peter keeps laughing. 

 

“Pete, calm down dude.” Ned says. 

 

“Calm down! Y/N broke up with me because she was cheating!” He yells. “I wasn’t fucking enough for her!”

 

“I’m not enough for anyone! Mom, Dad, Ben, not even fucking Tony! They all left me!” Peter cries out.

 

“Peter you are enough. It’s Y/N who has the problem. She was too blind to see how amazing you are!” Ned says, placing a firm hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll beat her up if you want.” MJ offers. Peter lets out a laugh. Not a hysterical one like before, but a genuine laugh, albeit wet and little choked, but a laugh nonetheless. 

 

“Thanks guys.” Peter sniffles. Ned pulls Peter in for a big hug.

 

“Wanna get ice cream and build LEGOS until our fingers are numb?” Ned asks, eye hopeful.

 

“You know me so well.” Peter smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And remember, writers, live off comments and kudos!


End file.
